Tales of Eden
by KC-Catharsis
Summary: A murderer by the name Maker of Eden' has been set loose in the world of fairy tales and with his two helpers, Adam and Evan, plans to harvest the citizens' blood.  Only Crei, along with Abadona and Eva, can stop this twisted man's plans.


"Eden"

Summary: A murderer by the name "Maker of Eden" has been set loose in the world of fairytales. With his two assistants, Adam and Evan, he is harvesting the blood of the citizens of the once peaceful kingdom for some unknown purpose.

Meet Crei, a fiery newcomer to the not so peaceful kingdom of Feigrey. Upon his arrival he begins to see mysterious shadows following him about, seemingly protecting him from dangers that cross his path. That is, until his fateful meeting with the helpers of "Maker of Eden" and a young girl named Freya in the quaint town of Taur. With the image of chaos and sorrow fresh in his mind, Crei sets out to end the horrific reign of "Maker of Eden" and restore Feigrey to the paradise it once was.

Part 1: Shadows and Voices

In the pitch black of the nightmare time in the world of fairytales the cries of young men and women rang in the chilled air. At one point these cries would have been a normal occurrence at such hours, but they weren't. They were the cries of the nightmare hunters themselves and the hunters had been turned into prey for a malicious, mysterious murderer. Demented laughter echoed against the twisted shapes of the trees, crimson blood splattered across the ghostly pale bark as the hunters were silenced and their blood harvested like so many others before them.

EVAN:

[with a severed arm in hand

Ne, I wonder why master needs all this red stuff. It's all sticky, though I do like the taste.

ADAM:

Idiot, don't drink the blood. Just gather it and don't question master's plans.

--------------------

The deafening screech of his alarm clock startled him from his slumber, the gift from his mother smashed into pieces on his nightstand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A slate gray cat ran around his legs in a figure eight pattern as his feet dragged him in front of a mirror.

DISEMBODIED VOICE:

_Eric, come and join us…let's have fun…we'll make it rain in Eden._

Topaz eyes, heavy with sleep, looked over his form momentarily, making sure his mess of crimson locks were presentable and that the school uniform he had worn to sleep by mistake was in order. Deciding that everything was the way it should be he gathered his school bag and walked out the door of his apartment.

Now, this may appear like the average morning of a university student, but the problem was, it wasn't a school day and school had not even begun yet. This young man was out for revenge against the bullies who had been so unkind to his dearest friend in the entire world and was well equipped to pay them back with interest.

DISEMBODIED VOICE:

_Why aren't you helping us, Eric? We need your help…protect us from __**him.**__ Save us._

He shook his head, freeing himself of any hesitation he may have felt and proceeded towards his destination, the old warehouse at the edge of the city limits. The voices that had been following him for the last six months, however, could not be shaken off in such a manner. Walking the final stretch to the abandoned structure the vigilante student ran through his plans once again, seeing every single detail in his mind. First he would break into the building, then take out the guys closest to him with his baseball bat and if that broke he still had a machete from his uncle's trip to Africa.

DISEMBODIED VOICE:

_You're so close…we can feel it…please come soon…we're waiting…_

Kicking the door open, he readied his bat, only to see that the rundown building seemed to have been abandoned by its former occupants. Blushing in anger he readjusted his shoulder strap and walked deeper into the warehouse, searching for some sign of them in hopes that they hadn't really abandoned the place. Huffing in frustration the topaz eyed youth kicked over an empty bucket.

Suddenly, with the clanking noise of the bucket he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it, seeing nothing. Backing away in fear he stumbled over something and fell to the ground, spotting the drained corpse of one of the bullies he had planned to kill. Crying out in surprise he got up and ran for the back door and into the woods surrounding the mountain town.

DISEMBODIED VOICE:

_Just a little further…so near…the other "**Maker**"…_

At the sound of the mysterious voice so much closer than usual, he stopped, his crimson locks in a tangled mess as sweat dripped down the back of his neck. Looking around, he found himself lost in the center of a forest clearing, yet it felt so familiar to him he was confused. Was this place really unfamiliar to him? Had he been here before? But what did the voice mean by "_the other __**Maker**_"?

Without warning, the earth around the red head began to crumble, sinking down like quicksand and dragging the young man down with it. No matter how much he clawed at the dirt turned sand he could not climb out and so fell into a dark oblivion and perhaps into what people called 'Hell'. As soon as he disappeared into the darkness the clearing was returned to its original state, as if nothing had ever happened.

--------------------

A pair of female guardians sat inside a lavishly decorated chamber within their lord's castle, awaiting the return of their missing sire. A rather young brunette sat in her black and white uniform, half of her face distorted by a strange burn while the blond who was her companion drank happily from a bottle of vodka. Rising from her seat, the brunette noticed a disturbance in their world as a large crystal ball in the center of the room shimmered with a blindingly bright light. Both women watched as a man they recognized fell through a hole in the sky and into the nightmare forest which lay two days travel from their castle.

EVA:

[giggling softly

Look, look Aba-chan, the other one finally came. Is he our master?

ABADONA:

[tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

Eva, don't get your hopes too high. This may be our master, but Lord Eric might not remember his connection to "Maker of Eden".

--------------------

Crei hung from a low branch of a ghoulish white tree, his face nearly matching the tone of the bark after literally falling out of the sky. Reluctantly letting go of the branch he fell to the ground and landed on his hands and feet, almost like a cat, his senses set on high alert for any dangers. Detecting no threats for the moment he stood up straight and readjusted his shoulder strap, letting a heavy sigh leave him as he tried to ease the tension he felt.

CREI:

[running a hand through his hair as he looks around; in a sarcastic voice

Well, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore. So then, where am I?

Surveying his surroundings once more, he found nothing to tell him where he was, but could see a grand castle in the distance. Confused by this sudden revelation that he wasn't even in his own country, not even his _own_ world anymore, he felt as if he could just turn into a girl and cry, but his pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. So, swallowing the fear that had tried to rear its head, Crei dumped out most of the unnecessary contents of his school bag and headed in the direction of the castle, hoping a village lay between this forest and his destination.

--------------------

Within a dark fortress sat "Maker of Eden" upon his mighty throne, Adam and Evan kneeling before him, awaiting new orders.

MAKER OF EDEN:

[smirking wickedly

So he's here at last…Adam, Evan, prepare for some _fun_. Make sure those damned guardians don't interfere with my reformation of this world.

ADAM & EVAN:

As you wish, master.


End file.
